Саске Учиха
|- | style="text-align: center; background: #00FFFF"|'Звук. Актеры' |- | style="text-align: center; "|Нориаки Сугияма |- | style="text-align: center; background: #00FFFF"|'Персонаж' |- | style="text-align: center; "| |} Саске Учиха(うちはサスケ, Uchiha Sasuke) -один из главных героев в аниме. Сначало он был представлен главным добрым героем, но потом он стал антагонистом и это привело его к дверям Акацуки. В настоящее время Саске всемирный преступник, член Акацуки и единственный из Клана Учиха, оставшихся в живых. Внешний Вид У Саске чёрные волосы с синим оттенком и чёрные глаза. Многие девушки согласились, что Саске очень красивый ,однако поменяли свое мнение,когда увидели ильюху новаковского, несмотря на то, что последнего больше интересовали мужчины африканского происхождения. В Шиппудене, Саске стал довольно высоким и мускулистым,но вылетел с одной пиздюли игорька тактаева. Впервые его показали в белом, открытом в туловище, рубашке с длинными рукавами, который был похож на одежду Кимимаро. На спине рубашки был символ Клана Учиха, который в течении серий стал ещё и ещё маленьким. Он носил тёмно-синие брюки с синей японской скатертью, который тянулся с половины живота до колен. В виде пояса, он использовал фиолетово-розовую верёвку, в которой он держал его меч. После битвы с Дейдарой, он стал носить серую одежду без рукавов тёмным плащом, снял протекторы рук. После встречи и битвы против Итачи, он носил серую короткую рубашку с цепью. Он также стал носить плащ Акацуки. После этого он изменил стиль своих волос, он носил чёлку. После этого символ Клана Учиха сново стал большим на спине у Саске. В Горной Кладбище, преобретая глаза Итачи, Саске увидели в чёрной обычной одежде Клана Учиха, похожий на одежду Мадары в его юности Самые многие вариации костюмов в аниме, можно было увидеть у Саске. На каждой Арке, в его одежде что то менялся. Следующие после него с самыми многими костюмами - Родственники Из Песка. Происхождение Саске - младший сын капитана Сил Военной Полиции Конохи и главы Клана Учиха - Фугаку Учиха и его жены Микото. Микото назвала сына Саске в честь отца Третьего Хокаге - Саске Сарутоби, надеясь, что он станет сильным и добрым Шиноби, как отец Третьего. В детстве Саске всегда прятался в тени старшего брата - Учиха Итачи, кто был гением, поэтому его доверили узы деревни с Кланом Учиха. Отец Саске, всегда интересовался делами Итачи и гордился им. Даже когда Саске поступил в Академию Ниндзя, он сново прятался в тени Итачи. Хотя в Академии он был всегда первым во всём и самым хорошим учеником, его отец не интересовался удачами Саске в Академии. Итачи признал соперничество к Саске, сказав ему: "Мы братья. Я стена. И ты должен через меня подняться. Так мы с тобой будем существовать вместе." Итсчи также хорошо заботился о маленьком братике, а Саске в свою очередь любил его и хотел стать похожим на него. Отношения Итачи с отцом ухудшились тогда, когда другие члены Клана, узнав, что лучший друг Итачи - сеня забурунов не мог совершить самоубийство,задумали, что Итачи убил его. Так как поведение Итачи стало более странным, его отец проводил много времени с Саске, обучив ему Технику Большого Огненного Шара, технику, которую использовают все члены Клана, начиная с какого-то возраста. Когда Саске впервые захотел использовать технику, он задышал маленькую пламю и немного дыма. Отец сказал, что в возрасте Саске, Итачи, впервые попытаясь использовать эту технику, сделал это великолепно. Слова отца разочаровали Саске, но Фугаку сказал, что с этой поры может гордо носить эмблему Клана Учиха на спине. После этого Саске предупредили не идти путём Итачи, хотя раньше его попросили быть похожим на него. Тогда впервые отец гордился маленьким Саске, как раньше гордился Итачи. В один ужасный день, Итачи убил всех из клана Учиха, оставив только Саске, сказав, что даже не видит смысл его убить. Итачи сказал ему: "Ты всегда хотел меня обойти, вот почему я тебя не убиваю...если хочешь меня убить, позволь сердцу пополниться ненавистью...иди, цыпляйся за свою жизнь." Итачи сказал, где находится секретные информации о глазах Учиха - Шарингане. Он предупредил Саске не прийти к нему, как только у него будут те же самые глаза, что у него - Мангекйо Шаринган. Для того, чтобы получить этот глаз, он должен был убить самого ближайшего человека. При уходе, Итачи был в слезах, хотя Саске этого не увидел. Саске осознался в больнице, где и запомнил всё, что происходило в ту ночь. Уже в Академии Саске впервые встретил Наруто Узуамки. Их призвали на спарринг. Наруто хотел его победить и стать популярней, чем он, но Саске его побил. Когда Наруто смотрел на глаза Саске, он увидел всю ненависть в нём и увиддел, что он даже не смотрел на Наруто, побив его. Когда Ирука попросил им сделать печать мира, они оба отказались. До окончания Академии, Саске был одиночкой и считал Наруто недоумком, для которого не хотел тратить ни время, ни энергию. Личность Когда Саске был маленьком он был очень добрым ребёнком, любил родителей и брата, уважал всех членов Клана Учиха и его учителей. Он гордился тем, что брат Итачи и сын Фугаку, потому что они всем были известны преданностью к деревне. Настоящей мечтой Саске было: соединиться Военным Силам Конохи и стать хорошим полицейским, как свой отец . После того, как Итачи уничтожил их клан, личность и все идеалы Саске изменились. Он стал одиноким, холодным, жестоким, черезчур гордым. В ближащие семь лет у Саске был один цель - убить Итачи и восстановить Клан Учиха. When first introduced to Team Kakashi, Sasuke displayed great indifference to his team-mates. Feeling superior to all of them, including his teacher, Sasuke was unwilling to cooperate with Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno, as he felt they would provide him no aid in killing Itachi; this attitude had began since he was in the Academy, as he had the lowest score in cooperation and second lowest in assertiveness.11 However overtime, as he spent more time with his team, he begins to see them as somewhat of a family and Sasuke starts to lose some of his anger, caring more about his team than his revenge. Sasuke even admitted to Naruto that he almost thought that he should forget revenge and instead focused on Team 7. To help push him back into his desire for power, Orochimaru branded Sasuke with the Cursed Seal of Heaven during the Chūnin Exams to give him a taste of power. Although Kakashi Hatake sealed the Cursed Seal, as well as teaching him the Chidori in the hopes of deviating him from the path of revenge, Sasuke began to draw more power from the seal in the hopes of getting stronger. According to Kakashi, Sasuke has both a superiority and an inferiority complex, as he is unwilling to acknowledge when someone is stronger than him, but obsesses when he believes that they are. For example, he was complacent with his rivalry with Naruto when he believed he was stronger, but noticing Naruto's fast growth, showcased in his victory over Sunagakure's jinchūriki, Gaara, who had previously beaten Sasuke, and his own quick defeat by Itachi on his return to Konoha, led to his defection to Otogakure to seek power from Orochimaru. Upon defecting from the village, he left with the Sound Four and travelled to the Land of Sound, only to lose the entire group to the Sasuke Retrieval Team and faced Naruto alone at the Valley of the End, where Naruto attempted to save him from his path of revenge. Sasuke in turn planned to kill Naruto, his closest friend, to awaken his Mangekyō Sharingan, but upon his victory he decided against it, vowing to beat Itachi his own way, not Itachi's. In Part II, Sasuke's personality reverted to about the same as when he first met Team 7, although his revenge against Itachi became priority above all else, including his own life. He also claimed to have cut all ties to his life in Konoha, believing that they were the cause of his weakness, going as far as attempting to kill Naruto, whom he had spared in their previous battle, to prove how detached he was.12 Despite this, Sasuke seemed unwilling to needlessly kill in his quest for revenge,13 and later when battling the Eight-Tails' jinchūriki Killer B, Sasuke remembered Team Kakashi after witnessing his own team Taka each sacrificing themselves to help him.14 Sasuke also has a continuous habit of underestimating his opponents, shown in his overconfidence in his battles. Sasuke however, is not above admitting his mistakes on such things, as shown after his battles with Deidara and Killer B where he acknowledged that the former was stronger than he thought and that the latter had given Taka a much harder time than he expected. Despite claiming earlier that he did not care if he had to sacrifice his own body to Orochimaru as long as it served his quest for revenge,15 when Sasuke felt he had grown stronger than Orochimaru he decided that to give himself up to someone weaker than himself was insulting to the Uchiha.16 He proceeded to battle and absorb Orochimaru's consciousness when the latter attempted to steal his body.171819 Sasuke possesses a fierce loyalty to his clan to the point of obsession and kept wearing its family crest on his back proudly while refusing to wear any other symbols such as a forehead protector. He also viewed anyone outside of the clan wielding the Sharingan as insulting, as the eye is a symbol of the Uchiha clan's powers, showing disgust towards Danzō who had ten Sharingan in his arm, and an eleventh one in his right eye and stated that Kakashi should feel grateful to the Uchiha for the power of his Mangekyō Sharingan.20 According to Tobi, Sasuke alone is shouldering the entire hatred of the Uchiha clan. After his battle with Itachi, which resulted in Itachi's death, the revelation that he had been ordered by the Konoha Elders to kill the Uchiha clan coupled with the fact that Itachi truly loved him, Sasuke vowed to kill the elders for sacrificing Itachi and the Uchiha clan for their own happiness. After he confirmed the truth, Sasuke quickly grew to loathe the village that he once would have protected with his life and vowed to kill everyone in the village, thus separating any connection to the Uchiha clan and purify the clan's name. Sasuke's hatred overwhelms him as he ruthlessly sacrifices Karin. At first, Sasuke still held onto the notion of friendship and sparing the innocent, witnessed in his teamwork with his group during their attempt to capture Killer B.21 But as time passed on with this new path of revenge and with further corruption by Tobi, Sasuke has grown much crueler and more ruthless; by the time he launched an attack against the Kage Summit, he killed anyone who stood in his way, not caring about his team,22 and after cornering Danzō, Sasuke turned to sacrificing the members to accomplish his goals23, and attempting to kill his former team-mates and teacher whilst experiencing neither shame, guilt, nor remorse for any of his actions. After expressing a feeling of exhilaration that he had never before felt upon killing Danzō and even declaring that he sees killing members of Konoha as a high priority and satisfaction, Karin, Kakashi, and Sakura completely lost all hope in him; only Naruto still keeps his faith. Sasuke, in response to this, abandons his refusal to transplant Itachi's eyes into himself, claiming that he wants to destroy Naruto with his full power. Upon receiving his "Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan", Sasuke's cruelty reached a new level when he killed the original White Zetsu simply to test out his new powers.24 Despite Tobi's influence being the source of Sasuke's corruption and their same path of hatred and revenge, as well as believing that Tobi is a fellow Uchiha, Sasuke refused to acknowledge Tobi as his ally, and even speaks rudely to him at times. He has also shown great rage whenever someone mentions Itachi in a negative way, crushing Danzō with his Susanoo for speaking ill of his brother. When Kakashi stated that he knew there was more to him than his clan, Sasuke saw his old comrades from Konoha smiling, which infuriated him and he said they were laughing because of their ignorance about Itachi's sacrifice and it sounded like scorn and disdain to him, leading him to wanting to turn these laughs into screams of despair.25 Sasuke's hatred has twisted any of his potential happy memories of Konoha into fuel for vengeance. Recently, upon his last meeting with a resurrected Itachi, he showed a more humane and somewhat vulnerable side to himself instead of his usual coldness. This event showed just how confused and torn up he is over Itachi's decision, telling his brother that he did not understand why he survived the massacre and seemingly hinting that he would have rather died then as a child then have to deal with the pain, suffering, and grief that followed. Also, for his entire life, despite being popular with females due to being handsome and cool, Sasuke has shown absolutely no interest in any of these women, or their advances, due to his all-consuming desire for revenge and power. Such girls included Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka and later Karin. Even when Sakura's childish crush turned into more serious affection, Sasuke still did not return the feelings, though before he left the village, he gave Sakura a genuine thank you.26 His disinterest in these women can turn to ruthless and uncaring antipathy, expressed during his fight with Danzō, where he unhesitatingly pierced Karin just to kill Danzō and then tried to finish her off to prevent her from being a burden in the future,2728 and during his fight with Team Kakashi, where he attempted to kill Sakura twice despite her showing obvious hesitancy.2930 Категория:Персонаж Категория:Персонаж мужского пола Категория:Житель Конохагакуре